Unexpected Reuniun: The reason to live
Eight years have passed since that incident. Incident? More like the worst event in her life. Sayaka was now 16. She was old enough to try and make a living by herself, that’s why she left the dojo. And there was still that question...It was weird. She kinda forgot about it since coming to that dojo. Maybe because of the friends she made there: Marimo and DJ. But they weren’t around anymore...And after what happened 8 years ago, she is afraid of becoming close to others. But with them it was different. ”What exactly was different?” The answer is still a mystery, but she will find out someday. Sayaka was getting closer and closer to the Grand Line, that mysterious sea that killed many pirates. She wanted to go there for some reason, but stopped herself. Rushing without a plan leads to failure. She became stronger because of the training at the dojo and has her own sword. Now, Sayaka reached a village, a pretty quiet and peaceful one. It was perfect for a little break. The problem was that she was short on money. She was careful not to spend too much, but it’s not like she will have them forever. She wanted to do something to earn some more, but what? Villager: Hey, you aren’t from around here, aren’t you? Sayaka: No, I’m not. Villager: That’s good. You see, everyday someone breaks into the houses of this village’s inhabitants and steals their money. A man tried to do something but he ended up dead. Since than everyone is scared. Maybe you can help us, since you don’t live here. And, as I can see, you carry a sword. You must a warrior or something like that. Of course, we will pay you. Sayaka: I’m just a passing swordswoman. And this has nothing to do with me. *turns around to leave* Villager: Please, wait a second! Mind telling me your name? Sayaka: Huh? Villager: You know, you remind me of two people who came here a long time ago and solved a case. They were a married couple. What was the name...Nightray maybe? Yeah, that’s it! Sayaka *surprised* : But that’s...my name... Villager: eh? Sayaka: Nightray Sayaka. And the people you mentioned were most likely my parents. Villager: You parents? Now that explains everything. Please, accept this case! If you are the daughter of those two, than you’re the only one who can find out who steals our money! Sayaka: B...but I...Wait! You mean you don’t know who does this?! Villager: Did I ever mention I did? That man was the only one who knew, but he was killed with that information. Sayaka: Maybe not. Villager: What do you mean? Sayaka: It’s hard to believe that such a determined person to find the culprit and face him wouldn’t leave anything behind. Villager: You might be right. Let’s go and see if we can find something in his house! Sayaka: Don’t get me wrong! I didn’t agree to help out. Villager: It doesn’t matter, just come! He took her hand and dragged her to an empty house. The villager started looking around with high hopes of finding a clue. As for Sayaka, she really didn’t want to get involved, not even for the money he promised. ”How am I supposed to deal with this? ” Villager: Dammit! There’s nothing here except for this doodle. How is that supposed to give me a clue? Sayaka: Wait! This doodle...it looks familiar. She opens her backpack and takes out a map of the island. Sayaka: Just like I’ve thought. The x marks this village and the exclamation mark must be where the culprit is hiding. Villager: That’s not very far from here. It’s close to a cliff. They soon reach the place. Indeed, there was a cliff, a very big one. But there was no sign of people being there. A knife was thrown and it could have hit the target, if it wasn’t for Sayaka. She deflected it with her sword. Voice: Hmm, I though it was again a curious brat, but looks like I was wrong. ”That voice....It can’t be.” The person finally showed himself, with a young boy he just captured because he was spying him. Sayaka was shocked. It was the same person who killed her parents eight years ago, Captain Waro. His bounty increased to 90.000.000 beli since then. Waro: Huh? Haven’t I seen you before? Oh, yeah, I remember now! You are that little brat I failed to kill 8 years ago! But this won’t happen again. He puts the boy down and tightens the rope, so he won’t escape. Than, he points the gun at Sayaka and shoots. She dodges it and approaches her opponent. He tries to shoot again, but she kicks him. He drops the gun and flies into the nearest tree, Waro: Kuhuhuhu, looks like you improved since then. But this is not enough to defeat me! ”Again, that smile” He draws his saber and attempts to cut Sayaka, but she blocks it with hers. He has more strength than her, so she can’t hold it for long. She jumps back and tries to figure out his weakness. Waro: Running away won’t help you! Sayaka dodges his next attack and prepares to slash back. Shinku Mikazuki! '(Crimson Crescent Moon)' The slash takes the form of a Crescent Moon and it was supposed to make the target bleed a lot. But he didn’t have a scratch. ”Impossible! I didn’t see him move at all. How could he dodge my Mikazuki?” Waro: Is that all you can do with your new toy? Boooring! Now it’s my turn. Sayaka didn’t even catch the moment when he started to move. Now she was very close to her and ready to slash her. She can’t dodge, so she prepares to strike back: Hyaku Shinku Mikazuki! '(Hundreds Crimson Crescent Moons)' Again, the attack didn’t get through, but at least she avoided a lethal hit, though her arm was bleeding. ”Why can’t I hit him?” Waro: Hmm, want to know why I wasn’t cut even one by your attacks? Well, it’s not like I’ll let you live so I can tell you. Grand Line is an extremely dangerous place, but in that place I was lucky enough to find a devil fruit. The one I ate is called Tate Tate No Mi (Shield Shield Fruit). Thanks to it, I can’t be hurt. My crew members weren’t that lucky though. But enough talking! I can’t believe a little girl who should be dead caused me so many problems. I can’t wait to send you to hell. Shinku Mangetsu! '(Crimson Full Moon)' Sayaka performs a circular swing with her sword that should deliver a circular cut to her opponent. But nothing happens, thanks to the devil fruit ability. It was again that feeling between fear and anger. She wasn’t holding back, but now she has a strong wish to see her enemy down. But since her attack failed, the hopes of winning the battle faded. Waro: How foolish! He grabs her neck, trying to suffocate her. She can feel that her breath is getting heavier and heavier. But his hand is too strong, so she can’t take it away. ”I can’t die now...” Waro: Still struggling to live? You never learn. ”I...Why am I trying so hard to live? Meanwhile, the villager approaches the child and frees him. Villager: Let’s return to the village! They are too distracted to notice us. Little boy: What about her? She tries so hard to defeat that pirate...We can’t leave her! Villager: You’re too naive! She has no chance of winning. We better get out of here before we get killed! Little boy: But... Waro: Your loved ones are gone. Everyone else was lying to you. See, those two already left. No one will ever accept you. Sayaka: Wrong! Waro: Huh? ”...Why did I say that? Everything he said is true, but...How come I still have doubts? No, those two never lied to me. They always supported and protected me. I still want to meet them again someday. But if I die here, I won’t be able too.” With the last drop of her remaining strength Sayaka grabs her sword and stabs Waro. He was surprised that she was still able to move and now he received a deadly hit. He didn’t expect that from someone nearly dead, that’s why he let his guard down. Waro: You...You’ve done it now! Be sure to say your last prayer cause I’m not letting you live... Sayaka: You talk too much. Sen Shinku Mangetsu! '(Thousands Crimson Full Moons)' The first few strikes didn’t work, but his defense eventually collapsed and he got cut by the hundreds of circular slashes. The problem is that Sayaka hasn’t mastered this technique yet. She is starting to feel numb, her vision gets blurry and she falls. Her opponents is down so it doesn’t matter anymore. She regained her consciousness quite fast. ”I shouldn’t waste time around here.” Since there was no other road, Sayaka had to return to that village and move to another destination from there. The bleeding stopped but she still had to treat her injury. Little boy: Hey, you’re the girl who fought that pirate! Since you’re here, this means you defeated him! That coward old geezer promised to pay you if you do so, but he ran away when you were in a tight spot. Here, takes these! *hands her some money* Sayaka: You shouldn’t give your money to strangers. Little boy: Heh, but you’re no stranger. You’re the hero who saved me. Sayaka: I’m no hero and I didn’t even want to get involved in this. *walks away* Woman: Please wait! Sayaka stops. Woman: My son told me everything. I don’t know who you are or what intentions do you have, but I’m grateful for saving him. So, please, take these money as a expression of my graditude. Sayaka*sighs*: Fine... As she leaves for a new destination, more questions pop up in her mind: „Maybe playing detective isn’t a bad way to earn money...Nah, I don’t want to do it. Maybe I should try bounty-hunting? And there’s the devil fruit...I was extremely lucky that he let down his guard, but this won’t happen again. Should I get a devil fruit as well? Also, my sword seems to be worn-out.What am I to do if it breaks? Category:Stories Category:AkiharaShizuka